black blood luffy
by The-Chibi-Master564
Summary: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. when this balance is tipped only darkness awaits- don't let the darkness take over, fight it! for if you don't it will be the end... even if you try to fight, once the darkness is all you can see...it will be too late...
1. Chapter 1

**HI READERS! THIS STORY IS A LOT OF FIRSTS FOR ME. IT IS THE FIRST TIME I POSTED A STORY EVER. IT IS MY FIRST SHORT STORY, FIRST TIME SHARING WITH ANYONE. THIS IS, HOWEVER MY SECOND STORY...EVEN IF THAT DOESN'T REALLY MAKE SENSE. JUST SOME BACKGROUND INFO IN CASE I NEVER POST CHAPTER 2, LUFFY WAS FIGHTING SOME GENERALS AND MANAGED TO BE KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS AS WELL AS CUFFED WITH SEASTONE. HE HAS SLIPPED INTO HIS SOUL, WHICH IS WHERE THE DEMON IS RESTING.  
**

**YOU MUST BE FAMILIAR WITH BLACK BLOOD FROM SOUL EATER. IF NOT THE FIND OUT! OR YOU CAN READ THIS SHORT DESCRIPTION :3**

**BLACK BLOOD IS WHENEVER THE BLOOD FROM WHAT I BELIEVE IS A DEMON INVADES YOUR SOUL AND TRIES TO TAKE OVER. YOU LOOSE ALL SENSE OF FEAR AS WELL AS YOUR SANITY. IF YOU KILL AND EAT ENOUGH HUMAN SOULS YOU BECOME A KESHIN, THE ULTIMATE EVIL WEAPON.**

**I SADLY DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR SOUL EATER, IF I DID I WOULD MAKE SURE THE CHARACTERS MEET... ESPECIALLY BLACK STAR AND LUFFY**

* * *

A SOUND SOUL DWELLS WITHIN A SOUND MIND AND A SOUND BODY

WHEN THIS BALANCE IS TIPPED ONLY DARKNESS AWAITS

DON'T LET THE DARKNESS TAKE OVER,

FIGHT IT!

FOR IF YOU DON'T, IT WILL BE THE END...

even if you try to fight, once the darkness is all you may see...

it will be too late...

* * *

_Luffy woke up on the deck of the _other _Going Marie, the one inside his soul. It was similar except the white trim was now red and the wood was a glossy black. The ship was surrounded by a thick ocean of black blood. The Imp, or Little Demon, was standing on deck, snapping his fingers to a record player nowhere to be seen. _

"_Hello Luffy, long time no see."_

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_You know why I brought you here; you were unconscious and had multiple wounds. The marine generals you were fighting used sea stone and were going to take you to impel down to be executed. " The Imp danced around the mast, heading towards Luffy. "why don't you just ask for my help, hmm. You would have no fear, you would be free from death; you would be unstoppable!" _

_Luffy walked over to the rail, peering at his distorted reflection in the black blood. He had promised his nakama that he would not give in to the demon, and he was one to keep his promises. Luffy did not want his nakama to get hurt and he did not have enough control on the black blood to keep that from happening. _

_The Imp started chuckling; he couldn't wait till he took control. Dancing around the ship he slowly made his way towards Luffy, stopping when he was right behind him and whispered in the boy's ear._

"_You know you're going to die, and after that the marines are going to easily capture your nakama with no one to protect them. And after they capture the pirates, a public execution will be held."_

_ "Don't bring my nakama into this;** it has nothing to do with them**!" __ shaking with silent rage, __Luffy balled up his fists_.

"_Ah, but that's where your wrong, this has everything to do with them. Your friends are fighting for their lives, believing that their beloved captain is _dead. _And let's not forget about Ace and Sabo, if you had only listened to me they would still be alive. But no, you had to do things on your own instead of asking for help" the Imp tsked. _

_All of Luffy's anger disappeared, replaced by a hazy sadness, remembering his brothers deaths. If only he had asked for help he would have been able to protect Ace instead of the other way around. It was his fault for Ace's death, he should have been stronger, but all he could do was stand there and watch as his big brother took the punch from the lava marine guy, and the fact that Luffy had just saved him from Impel Down __only made it worse_. He should have been the one to die, not Ace, he was his last brother and without him Luffy would be all alone. Then there was Sabo… Luffy could still remember when his brother's ship had been blown up by those heartless bastards. Both of his brothers were gone, the people he cared about the most, dead. 

_Sure he had his crew, but that didn't stop Luffy from feeling a deep ache in his chest and the vivid nightmares that plagued his sleep (not that his crew suspected such). The imp was right; it was his fault that his brothers were dead, and he didn't want the same fate to befall his crew. They were his family now and if he let them die as well he could never forgive himself. Even if he had to break his promise it was better than letting his nakama die. If he had to he would even die for them, though he would definitely miss them…and meat._

_' _Mmmmm meat'_, Luffy's stomach grumbled as thoughts of meat rolled into his mind, quickly replacing the depressing ones... '_I wished I had some meat now'_ Luffy thought as he rubbed his stomach idly. An idea popped into Luffy's mind- if this was his soul then he had control over what happened, which means… Luffy squeezed his eyes shut, picturing a giant piece of meat, imagined seeing it, eating it. 'Poof'! Luffy opened his eyes to be greeted with just that, a giant juicy chunk of meat. The captain then did a little victory dance before gorging himself. Even if the Imp was right behind him, Luffy was not going to miss a chance to eat meat. _'Besides, what could he possibly do?'

_The Imp sneered at Luffy in disgust. How could one possibly eat like that and in front of him no less? Although this moment was perfect for him to take control, Luffy had let his guard down and was vulnerable to the imp. The Imp laughed with his fingers between his teeth __**(you know what I'm talking about)**__, he would finally gain control of the annoying brat. He slowly walked up to the oblivious boy, sneering at the childlike soul which would soon be his. The Imp leaned in close to Luffy's ear and whispered "Now we both know you don't want to die, so how about you just let me handle things. If you have any objections I will be happy to oblige, all you have to do is say no and I will not take over. Please voice your thoughts so I may know how to address the situation." Little Demon sneered; Luffy would never understand those words and would probably just ignore him._

_Luffy heard the Imp whisper in his ear, but didn't understand any of it, all those big words were too confusing, besides he still had meat in front of him and didn't really care what the Imp said. It was probably just more stuff trying to convince him to go mad or something like that. The captain shrugged, not even sparing the Imp a glance. All he cared about was meat and his nakama, Luffy didn't need to pay attention to the imp._

_Little Demon smiled "as you wish, heheheHEHEHE" the imp leaned over and **into** Luffy, stepping inside of him. _I have some control now, but I don't know how long it will last, maybe fifteen minutes at best. Dam bastard and his will of D. _the Imp, sat up, now controlling Luffy's body. He pulled the straw hat down so one eye was visible and gave a maniacal smile. _This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, WITCH WILL BE A BLOOD BATH OF SORTS (SMIRKS EVILLY) REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE AND I WOULD ENJOY SOME TIPS OR IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT, I KNOW MY WRITING SKILLS ARE NOT THAT GREAT BUT WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...NICE OR NOT. WELL, IM PRETTY SURE THAT THIS IS IT. ALSO, IM THINKING OF DOING A SEPARATE STORY OF HOW LUFFY GOT HIS BLACK BLOOD, SO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO THAT OR NOT. I ALSO NEED TO THANK SIMPLELACES FOR SOME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE HOW-LUFFY-GOT-HIS-BLOOD-STORY-THAT-MIGHT-OR-MIGHT- NOT-COME-OUT. **

**OH AND REVIEW...YA REVIEW**

**...**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW...**

**REVIEW!**

**...**

**COOKIE? (::) **


	2. sorry

Hi, I'm soo sorry but I stepped on my laptop (total accident, I swear!) and my stepdad took it away, I don't know when I will get it back, I can still do pm on my phone but can no longer write, I have the new chapter almost done, the only reason I can do this right now is that I have a little free time in my computer class…I am soo sorry and once stepdad is in a good mood I will ask (beg on the floor) for him to give it back, until then, you can pm me and I will gladly answer all questions! Bye bye, and again I'm really sorry! (/^0^)/ *runs away* have some cookies (::) (::) (::)


End file.
